Jungle Cubs 2
Jungle Cubs 2 is an upcoming animated series produced by Disney for Disney Junior in 2021. It will be based on the 1994 feature film The Lion King, set in the youth of some animal characters. Premise Animals of Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King are regressed to cubs for this syndicated animated series. Jungle Cubs 2 suggests that when they're younger, both predator and prey animals live together in relative peace. Each of the characters were given distinct characteristics: free-spirited Kupigwa, neurotic Pembe and Kinywa, athletic Kahawia and Gus, wild Ozzy, uptight Charlie, bungling Kipofu, and headstrong Ubinafsi were never in the film, but they put aside their differences to learn and live together. The cubs brave a variety of jungle dangers, often matching wits with sneaky hyenas Banagi and Baasho. Living up to new federal regulations for educational television, Jungle Cubs 2 offers lessons on friendship, self-respect, and other healthy traits, crafted for an audience of young children. Characters Kupigwa: A friendly plains zebra foal. Not only does he like to graze, he also likes to play with his friends and sometimes plays tricks on Charlie in order to snap the latter out of his conservative attitude. Pembe: An African bush elephant calf who attempts to keep the pals in order with Kinywa but both are known to stammer when under stress. Pembe is quite narrow-minded about many things. He is often called "Little Peanut" by Kupigwa. Kahawia: A reticulated giraffe calf who wishes to one day lead his giraffe herd, but his necking skills are currently erratic at best. Gus: A Thomson's Gazelle fawn who wants to run fast, but his skills at speed are currently erratic at best. Ozzy: Kupigwa and Gus's best friend, an ostrich chick. He is very physically active, spending a great deal of his time running fast and eating grass and fruit, and when any shiny objects turn up he immediately shows great interest. Charlie: An intelligent and mature cheetah cub who rarely gets into trouble. He has a preoccupation with being clean. Charlie is affectionately known as "Chazz" or "Chuck" and is the youngest in the group. Kinywa: A river hippopotamus calf who attempts to keep the pals in order along with Pembe but both are known to stammer when under stress. Kinywa is quite narrow-minded about many things. Later, he develops a huge crush on Sikio, a female river hippo calf. Kipofu: An bumbling and clumsy black rhinoceros calf. Because of his bad eyesight, he accidentally charges things in his path, even his fellow Jungle Cubs. Ubinafsi: An obnoxious and aggressive lion cub. He often tries to lord over the other animals, but his confidence sometimes suffers when faced with actual problems. Later, he develops a rivalry with another lion cub named Mgumu, who wants to become king of Pride Rock one day. Banagi and Baasho: Two spotted hyenas who are constantly hoping for one of the cubs to die so they can eat them. However, they are never seen as a real threat. Mamba: A ruthless Nile crocodile that lives in a river within the Outlands. She and her idiotic sons often antagonize the Jungle Cubs when they enter the Outlands. One particular instance is when she and her sons return from a long journey and she wants a new animal skin blanket after her old one is destroyed. * Tick: One of Mamba's sons. * Slick: One of Mamba's sons. * Flick: One of Mamba's sons. Locations * Pride Rock: A giant rock formation that the gang use as a club house. * The Outlands: A barren wasteland beyond the northern border of the Pride Lands. Not many animals live out there, except for rogue hyenas and lions, birds of prey, insects, and crocodiles, such as Mamba and her three sons, who live there. * The Outland River: A long river in the Outlands. It is the lair of Mamba and her sons. * The Pride Land Water Hole: A large body of water where a lot of Pride Land animals drink at and live at. Banagi & Baasho's burrow is near there. * Asali Gorge (Honey Cliffs): An enormous gorge with a stream running through it. It is also called "The Honey Cliffs" because a lot of bees nest on the gorge's cliffs. It appears to have a bad reputation, since it is mentioned by Ozzy that no one had been down here and lived to tell the tale, but during the painted wolf invasion, Kupigwa, Kahawia, and Gus managed to survive when they were chased by the resident bees. * Baboon Lagoon: A lagoon where some olive baboons live. These particular baboons are friends with the Cape buffalo. Episodes Season 1 # A Night in the Outlands: Attempting to prove his courage after a joke by Ozzy and Kupigwa, Ubinafsi vows to travel to the Outland River in the Outlands unaware that the ruthless crocodile Mamba and her sons Tick, Slick, and Flick have returned and Mamba wants a new fur blanket. # How the Cheetah Lost His Purr: Charlie's feelings of inadequacy when compared to Ubinafsi are worsened when he loses his voice./The Humans Must Be Crazy: Charlie becomes convinced that an old pocket-watch will make him a great hunter. # Kinywa Meets His Match: A young female hippo named Sikio is separated from her family during migration, and runs into Kinywa./Buffaloed: Ubinafsi is tricked into fighting against a Cape buffalo by Banagi and Baasho. When he finds out, he gets help from Kupigwa to get even with the hyenas. # Painted Wolves: Ozzy tricks Kahawia and Gus into believing that Kupigwa's sleepwalking is the result of the giraffe and gazelle's attempts at exercise training, sending Gus and Kahawia out after Kupigwa just as the lethal painted wolves return to the Pride Lands, with mainly Kupigwa to save the day. # Fur Brains: Banagi falls in love with a female hyena named Hannah and kicks Baasho out of the burrow. Baasho then, unsuccessfully, tries to bond with Ubinafsi./Strut and Cam: Ozzy is forced to look after his younger cousins. # Splendor in the Mud: When the boys play a few pranks, Sikio's uncle gets very upset and tells Kinywa that he will never see her again. After her uncle gets hurt by a pride of lions he feels very ill, and he wants to find the red clay in the Outlands for him to recover, the cubs become his only hope. # Trouble on the Waterfront: The cubs break out into violent arguments when a drought destroys almost their entire water supply./Fool Me Once...: After a particularly harsh prank by Kupigwa and Ozzy, a sad and depressed Charlie fakes his death to get even. # The Coming of the Jackals: The cubs find themselves caught between two runaway jackals, Yowe and his pregnant mate Bweha who hide at Pride Rock to evade their pack led by villainous alpha jackal Mwizi. Season 2 # The Lion Who Would Be King: The Cubs learn of a prophecy that states that a lion cub named Mgumu will some day be king of the Pride Lands, but Ubinafsi wants the role for himself. # Trunks For The Memories: Pembe's best friend Shina may have to part ways with him when the elephant herd breaks in two due to a food shortage./Soka Ball: The Cubs divide into teams--Kupigwa, Gus, Ozzy, and Charlie against Ubinafsi, Kipofu, Kinywa, and a monkey--in a game of 'Soka Ball' (the Pride Lands equivalent of football). # Pembe's Makeover: Pembe tries to become a different kind of animal after he becomes ashamed of being an elephant./Curse Of The Magnificent Melon: After stealing Pembe's prized melon, Kinywa finds himself apparently followed by a mass of frogs accusing him of the crime. # The Eight Bananas: Kupigwa, Pembe, Kahawia, Gus, Ozzy, Charlie, Kinywa, and Kipofu form a band for an upcoming talent show, but split before the show starts because each of them believes they are the most important instrument in the band./Birthday Bird: Ozzy resorts to running when he thinks that the others have forgotten his birthday # Old Yellow Beak: Ozzy suffers a crisis of confidence when the Eight Bananas are invited to perform for an old idol of his./The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No: Pembe's inability to say 'no' to anyone results in him being forced to take care of a basket full of crazy woodpeckers that was passed from a python to a Barbary sheep to a crowned crane to a warthog and into Pembe's possession. # Hair Ball: Charlie runs away from the Pride Lands in embarrassment after coughing up a hair ball in front of the entire Pride Lands, resulting in him joining the 'Embarrassment Club', consisting of various animals who unintentionally humiliated themselves in public./A Tale of Two Tails: Kahawia and Ubinafsi take advantage of Ozzy's kindness after they sustain "injuries" to their tails while saving him. # Waiting For Kupigwa: Kupigwa is entrusted with delivering a bunch of bananas to the baboons and the buffaloes./Tree For Two: Charlie and Ozzy have difficulty getting along when they are forced to live together after a storm destroys their old homes. # Nice Lion: Ubinafsi tries to convince the other cubs that there's nothing nice about him, but they all think differently./Sleepless in the Savanna: Kupigwa has difficulty grazing due to his concerns about the potential water shortage. Gallery Category:TV Series Category:Disney shows Category:2021